1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology for predicting transfer torque of a dry clutch disposed between an engine and transmission of a vehicle and, more particularly, to technology capable of accurately predicting a relationship between a transfer torque of a dry clutch and an operating stroke of an actuator so as to be able to properly control the dry clutch, used for an automatic transmission such as an automated manual transmission (AMT), using the actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic transmissions (A/Ts) such as an automated manual transmission (AMT) or a double clutch transmission (DCT) are systems designed to automatically control a manual transmission mechanism, and to transmit engine torque to a transmission mechanism using a dry clutch, unlike typical A/Ts that use a torque converter and a wet multiplate clutch.
The dry clutch has a characteristic that transfer torque thereof is greatly changed due to various factors such as a tolerance, a degree of wear, durability, and thermal deformation caused by high temperature in each part, and a change in frictional coefficient of a disk. As such, it is difficult to convert the transfer torque of the dry clutch into reliable data.
The dry clutch is controlled by an actuator. Typically, as shown in FIG. 1, the actuator is controlled by a T-S curve showing a change of the transfer torque of the dry clutch relative to a stroke of the actuator. As described above, since the transfer torque of the dry clutch is greatly changed by various factors, the dry clutch is subjected to an excessive slip or an impact when a characteristic of the transfer torque fails to be properly reflected during control of the dry clutch. Thus, technology of accurately detecting the characteristic of the transfer torque of the dry clutch so as to be used to control the actuator is required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.